


Homecoming

by BTSPrincess



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers 2017 - Fandom
Genre: Cranscott, F/F, M/M, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSPrincess/pseuds/BTSPrincess
Summary: The rangers enjoy their last homecoming dance. Jason is mesmerized by how adorable Billy is.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Just a request from someone on tumblr and I was proud of it. Enjoy!

“Billy!? Billy we have to go we're gonna be so late!” Jason yelled so that his boyfriend could hear him upstairs.

“Okay Jason but my tie won't stay straight!!” The blue ranger yelled back. Jason sighed with a smile. Jason was wearing a crisp black suit with a red tie. He was fixing his cuffs and hair in the mirror just before turned to the staircase that led to his bedroom and the bathroom. Billy appeared at the top and Jason's cheeks started to turn a pale red. Billy looked amazing. His suit was almost identical to Jason's but instead it was a light gray and he wore a cute little blue bow tie. He smiled as he descended the staircase and Jason came towards him. “Do I look okay? My tie keeps tilting to the side!”

Jason came towards him and tightened his tie a bit to make sure it stayed straight. After he was finished he placed his hands on Billy shoulders and gave him a kiss. “You look fantastic Billy.”

“You think so? Because this suit is a little too tight and this is a nice color blue but it's not the right kind of blue you know? Not like my suit...” Jason groaned and hugged Billy.

“I wouldn't lie to you would I?”

“That's a good question that I don't know if I can answer honestly.” They both laughed. Jason kissed him once more and grabbed his hand. Jason's family waited in the living room. His mom had a camera and the hugest smile on her face.

“Ok get together.” She said holding up her camera. Jason didn't really like taking pictures. He felt like his whole life doesn't need to be recorded for others to see but he was quite used to it having been the star of the football team.

Jason's mom LOVED Billy, like really loved him. Jason joked that she probably liked him more than her own son, but that's a whole other thing.

Pearl wasn't really paying any attention and his dad just kinda stood there with his arms crossed. After so many pictures Jason hugged his mom.

“Okay Mom! We have to go!” Jason said bye to his sister who was watching tv.

"Bye Jay." she replied.

His dad Sam gave him a nice pat on the back. “Bye dad.”

“Bye Jason. Be safe. Please don't do anything stupid ok?” Sam replied.

“Yeah yeah…”

“Bye Mr and Mrs. Scott.” Billy said as they walked out of the door. Jason held Billy’s hand on the way to the truck. Sam was being a little more lenient recently and actually let Jason borrow his other truck to pick the others up and drive to the school. First was Kim’s house where her and Trini were getting ready, and Zack was out buying drinks for them later so they would pick him up at the store. Kim looked beautiful in her pink dress that her mom had made for her. The dress was lingered with gorgeous Indian patterns along the lining. Trini was wearing a simple yellow lace dress with flowers that sparkled along the straps. She explained that her mom forced her to wear a dress. Zack joked that she didn't look crazy anymore. Zack was wearing a really nice dark black suit with leather cuffs and trim. Once they were all inside Jason drove to the school quickly.

The dance wasn't too exciting. None of them really talked to the other kids so it was just them hanging out with each other in nice clothes.

“Do you want a drink?” Billy asked Jason. He shook his head no and grabbed his hand walking to the center of the gym floor. “Jason? I don't really dance…” Billy murmured once they reached the floor. Jason smiled.

“Neither do I. But it couldn't hurt right?” Jason held Billy’s hands as they stepped in time to the music awkwardly. After a few songs they got the hang of it and Jason couldn't believe his eyes.

Billy could really dance! Like, he was great!

“Um, so I thought you couldn't dance? Isn't our relationship based on the truth and nothing but the truth?” He joked. Billy laughed.

“It is! I just… I don't know, you really think I can dance?” He asked a little embarrassed. Jason wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Yes! And don't stop, I don't want you to stop now because I brought it to your attention. You look really good Billy!” Billy clapped in happiness. Suddenly, the lights got low and the music stopped. A low piano started to play. It was time for the slow songs to start and all the couples rushed to the floor who had been sitting off to the side. The floor got really crowded all of a sudden and Jason could sense that Billy was getting a bit uneasy.

Billy put his hands on Jason's shoulders slowly. “It's okay Billy.” Jason knew how Billy felt about really intimate touch in public and being in crowded spaces, but he held him close in a comforting way. “Let me know if this becomes too much okay? We can leave and do something else.” Billy nodded with a smile and rested his head on Jason's chest for a brief moment before looking up.

“Jason?”

“Yeah Billy?”

“I really like you, like a lot. It's weird because we're like a team and all and I know that's how we should be, just a team, but sometimes I feel like I can just tell you any and everything. Is that weird?” Jason smiled.

“Not at all. I feel the same Billy. You and the others are the only ones who really listen to me and treat me like a person. And Billy we're not just a team. We're friends too. You mean so much more to me than just a team member. I was honestly surprised that I was made the leader because I think you'd be a much better leader than me.” Billy leaned away so that he could look at the brave red ranger.

“No that's not true. You're everything that a leader should be Jason. Kind, strong, and smart! Maybe not smart with math and stuff but you're smart at more important things!” Jason smiled and looked into Billy's dark brown eyes dreamily. He leaned in for a kiss as they moved slowly to the romantic music that played from the gym speakers. 

For one of the first times in forever, they felt like the only two people in the entire world.


End file.
